cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Through Yggdrasil's Roots (1st)
Through Yggdrasil's Roots - or TYR - welcomes all new member nations, diplomats and visitors to our community. We are a small alliance on Maroon, engaging in every aspect to ensure that our member nations have every opportunity to enjoy Planet Bob to the fullest. Our alliance is governed by laws and regulations as laid out in the Charter of Through Yggdrasil's Roots. We accept applicants who are on a different team for the purpose of trades. Participate in our role plays or start one of your own, learn how to build your nation, get involved in TYR politics and internal infrastructure, or simply become part of our wonderful family. Feel free to introduce yourself and dive into our world and adventure Through Yggdrasil's Roots! Lottario is in our alliance. He's awesome and that makes us awesome too. Lottario is awesome, but so are olives, so Lottario must be an olive. How it started In the eyes of '''Lylia Kinkaydia Rose'.'' The idea to create TYR was originally started by Lord Vachon of the former Azag-Ornec and some of his friends. However, this part of the history requires Lord Vachon to write, because I, Lylia Kinkaydia Rose of Star Gazing do not know what happened. It wasn't until October 3, 2008 that I met with Lord Vachon to do some catching up. We eventually started talking about possibly making an alliance together. This was the start of the current TYR. Originally, the charter of TYR made the alliance to be somewhat of an anarchy with a temporary government in place if there's ever some kind of emergency. I didn't like the idea of that and said we should make TYR a dictatorship with a triumvirate structure. Days later, the idea was no longer favored, so Lord Vachon and I changed the government to a democracy. It was during this time that Didgeridoos, NeoMetal, and Phi Sigma Kappa 1 joined the journey. After deciding that we will not find a protector, friends of mine informed me that there were more tech raiders today than there were in the past. Despite the fact that I am probably one of the most stubborn asses in Planet Bob, the growth of my membership always comes first. So Lord Vachon and I then agreed that I will approach the [[Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations|'Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations']] - or [[CSN|'CSN']] - for a protectorate treaty. Around the same time, a close friend of mine advised me to get a temporary government up. When [[CSN|'CSN']] approved the idea, I got started on drafting the treaty. I realized that if we were to set up a temporary government, we would need more members than what we already have... so I started recruiting. Many nations responded to me with positive messages, but at the end, the ones to jump on the train were Noellae, Islamland, New Amsterdam, Romana and VentureCorp. Now, with the protectorate treaty drafted and a temporary government in place, all we needed was [[CSN|'CSN']]'s signature. On November 2, 2008, the protectorate treaty was official. TYR was official. Our announcement was made. Roles of TYR Member Nations *'Regent:' Lord Vachon (House of Rus) *'Councilor of Defense:' iKrolm (Selenarctos) **'Captain of the 1st Company:' chefjeff05 (Camaro) **'Captain of the 2nd Company:' Adnon (VentureCorp) **'Captain of the 3rd Company:' Waszzer (Waszzer) *'Councilor of Internal Affairs:' CreativName (Marjasian Islands) **'Director of the Great Technology Exchange:' **'Director of Nation Probing:' Tornado (Disaster Land) **'Director of Ass Shaking:' **'Director of the Secksie Nation Project:' **'Director of the Archives:' *'Councilor of External Affairs:' Legendoftheskies (Cumulon) **'Head Diplomat:' **'Maroon Economic Representative:' Former Roles Star Gazing: Triumvir, Councillor of Internal Affairs Lord Vachon: Triumvir Sir Goode: Triumvir Albert J Hookman: Triumvir Kaiser Kent: C. of Defence, Triumvir Mein Morgenstern: C. of Defence Tannersama: C. of External Affairs foreignboy: C. of External Affairs thecooljuice: C. of Internal Affairs chasebase: C. of Defence Treaties of TYR Current *Treaty of the Nine Worlds, Protectorate Agreement with CSN *Maroon Economic Pact, Maroon Economic and Optional Defense Agreement with CRAP, CSN, GOD, Monos Archein, RIA, TOH, TPK and USN *The "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords, Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty with RIA *Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice, Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with CRAP *The Deadly Psychic Kittens Pact, Friendship Treaty with The Immortals *The Crayola Accords, Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with TOH *The Teen Titans Pact with ARES, IPA, and TOH and the SuperFriends (CSN, Fark, GOD, MA, R&R, RIA, RoK) Defunct *A Greconorseman Proposal, Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty with Chronos Culture of TYR Tradition and creativity are not insanity, we think. The Nine Worlds of TYR Well, not yet nine worlds, but we hope it will soon be. Touching Your Rectum This started in the original TYR, as told by Lord Vachon, during a discussion about changing the alliance name to suit the general mentality of the founders. It was Sir Goode who came up with the name, and Lylia Kinkaydia Rose (Lanna) fell in love with it at first sight. She was caught saying, "I like Touching Your Rectum."' Lord Vachon' declared the words to be the official "bitch quote" of the alliance. The Empire *'High Emperor:' Wappas *'Emperor:' Lord Vachon *'Emperor's Concubine:' niciplatt ... more to come. The Undead Revolution It started on March 5th, and it went like this: :LannaTYR: WHITEMAJIK :LannaTYR: WHERE HAS YOU BEEN :WickedJFark: stop the yelling, good lord..i heard you all the way over in #farkistan :DemolantisRapture: lol :snogirl: LANNA! :D :LannaTYR: lol :LannaTYR: XD :DrakedeathTCLord: i heard someone screaming while chatting in #tricom :DrakedeathTCLord: WHO DIED?! :WickedJFark: was there a fire? :* DrakedeathTCLord counts people :Jt: i did that awhile ago :WickedJFark: you died awhile ago? :WickedJFark: ZOMBIE!! :DrakedeathTCLord: lol :WickedJFark: TYR: the Zombie alliance :DrakedeathTCLord: TYR is a typo :snogirl: ew, zombie legs. :DrakedeathTCLord: iits supposed to be TUR :WickedJFark: ? :DrakedeathTCLord: Through Undead Roots or something :WickedJFark: the undead revolution? :LannaTYR: XD :DrakedeathTCLord: that works bettar Super-awesome-amazing-TYR-just-for-Lottario Lottario gets his own super-awesome-amazing-'TYR' because he is cool like that. As far as we know about Lottario's TYR, its population is 2. The first is, of course, our adorable Lottario, and the second is a giant pink bunny. What Lottario and this bunny does in this world, we don't know... and we don't think we wanna know. The most notable thing about the Super-awesome-amazing-'TYR'-just-for-'Lottario' is that it is home to the biggest oven in the universe because Lottario likes cookies. Also, he is an olive. Olives are awesome. DirtDiver's Fan Club This started in TYR's "Guess who will post next" game by Stryker, in this post. :The Ten Commandments :I. Thou Shall Watch The Unit For DirtDiver Loves The Show So Dearly. II. Thou Shall Allow Thy Neighbor Equal Rights Too. III. If Thou Did Not Ejaculate Inside Her or Him, It Is Not Rape Or Adultery. IV. Thou May Take From The Condom Jar For DirtDiver Hates Using Condoms. V. Thou Shall Not Blindfold Thy Neighbor And Push Them Down The Stairs. VI. Thou Shall Not Use DirtDiver's Name For Any Purposes, But Naughtiness. VII. Thou Shall Give DirtDiver A Red Rose Every 13 Days To Prove Your Loyalty. VIII. Thou Shall Only Be Forgiven If Thou Ask DirtDiver For Forgiveness. IX. Thou Shall Attend DirtDiver's Monthly Naked Party, Or Die. X. Thou Shall Always Thank DirtDiver For The Great Sex Thou Just Experienced. Extended Membership :Forum Smileys Have Feelings Too! Act :In the interest of peace, equality and siblinghood, TYR hereby extends membership protection to the alliance's forum smileys. :The forum smileys may be used without permission from the smileys in question provided that the use of the smileys in question is appropriate. Should a forum smiley feels that its service has been violated, they may report to the Professional Pleaser at Your Service for justice to this madness, via a TYR member. This was a movement started by Lanna, and supported by the government of the alliance along with a few insane members, like CreativName and Lottario. Poledancing :"Yay! Finally somewhere that my unique skills are accepted and appreciated!" '' :- Lottario'' The day that TYR announced its declaration of existence, Lanna started a topic on the forum telling the interim Councilor of Internal Affairs, thecooljuice, to be the alliance's official poledancer. Why Lanna did this, we do not remember, but our guess is that someone probably mind-controlled our dear member to do this. The great news was that thecooljuice accepted the title immediately. On January 15th, 2009, TYR lost thecooljuice and the nation of Noellae to inactivity. In TYR's Short News of 1/23/2009, Herbert of [[the Foreign Division|'the Foreign Division']] was announced as the new official poledancer. :"We are ecstatic to announce that The Foreign Division's Senator - Herbert - will be serving as our official poledancer until we are able to find a replacement! :For as long as thecooljuice was with us, TYR was living on her income that she got from poledancing. We felt like a bankrupted alliance til Herbert came along to rescue us from the cold. :o/ Herbert!" Today, Herbert is still the official poledancer of TYR. Prodding Revolution On May 21st... :* IG-756 prods Lanna LannaTYR: prod? * CreativName prods IG-756 LannaTYR: What is prodding? CreativName: poking, I think... like this: * CreativName prods Lanna LannaTYR: Ahhh! * LannaTYR prods Creativ. * CreativName prods Lanna CreativName: this is fun :) LannaTYR: lol * LannaTYR prods Creativ. CreativName: :) * Death has joined #tyr Death: heyhey * Lanna[TYR] prods Death. LannaTYR: Prodding should be the new fad in TYR, guys. LannaTYR: Lets start a revolution and make this happen. However, Lanna had to leave IRC soon after that and announced that the prodding revolution would start the next day. Then on May 25th, a new forum game, Prod the Above Poster, was introduced to the alliance. The game grew famous among member nations of TYR, while visiting diplomats are rather confused about this whole revolution. Like all revolutions, there are always more than one party... otherwise it wouldn't be a revolution, right? While Stryker tries not to be so violent, he's in support of probing rather than prodding. SOMEONE, TAKE CARE OF THIS BAD PERSON FOR US, DAMN IT! <3 Stryker. As a result of this Prodding Revolution, a way of greeting someone was invented by CreativName. It is known as the hugglepervprod, and it's actually as it sounds. However, we understand that there are newbies out there, so let us teach you how to hugglepervprod like the pros of TYR! :1. Go up to a random person. :2. Huggle said random person. :3. Perv on said random person. :4. Prod said random person. Now, if you get slapped... it's not our fault! So make sure you do it to the right people in order to ensure that you won't get hurt after hugglepervprodding. Timeline of our Existence Interim Government *'Reign:' November 2nd, 2008 - January 31st, 2009 **'Triumvirate:' Lord Vachon, Lylia Kinkaydia Rose and Sir Goode (replaced Albert J Hookman on December 13th) **'Council:' Defense - Kaiser Kent (replaced Mein Morgenstern on December 13th); External Affairs - Tannersama (replaced foreignboy on December 13th); and Internal Affairs - thecooljuice (lost her on January 15th) November 2nd, 2008: - TYR declared its existence and the ratification of the Treaty of the Nine Worlds, a protectorate agreement, with the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN). - thecooljuice, Councilor of Internal Affairs, agreed to become the alliance poledancer. November 4th, 2008: - The first war on a TYR member was declared! The lucky member was our ever innocent Lord Vachon. And the other lucky person who made it into our history??? Jebadiah of Schwing Shwang. November 8th, 2008: - With an unanimous approval, the tech raiding policy drafted by Lord Vachon was passed. - Our ever crazy Lylia Kinkaydia Rose (Lanna) negotiated with the leader of The Foreign Division (TFD) on making Herbert, TFD's Minister of Foreign Affairs at the time, the official poledancer of his alliance. It was a success! November 18th, 2008: - Lord Vachon declared that "I like Touching Your Rectum" was officially the bitch quote of the alliance. His comment: It was way too easily applicable to way too many situations to have die in this thread. It shall be reposted and spammed on many boards, near and far. November 19th, 2008: - TYR spotted its very first ghost! :o A message was sent to Asagi of olympus by Lanna stating the following: If you are interested in membership, you will have to apply like everyone else. November 25th, 2008: - The tech raiding policy was amended. December 4th, 2008: - The first charter amendment was passed. December 23rd, 2008: - TYR ratified the Maroon Economic Pact. The treaty was announced on the 27th by KaitlinK. December 24th, 2008: - TYR lost its first member to inactivity. The name was Folktale of Detassi. December 30th, 2008: - TYR's jtpizzalover was the first member to have nukes. January 5th, 2009: - TYR signed The "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords with the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) because both alliances would rather write a book than read one. January 15th, 2009: - TYR lost thecooljuice to inactivity. May she rest in peace... or return to us! - The military structure of TYR was formed. January 19th, 2009: - TYR passed three charter amendments. January 23rd, 2009: - TYR signed A Greconorseman Proposal with Cornus. January 24th, 2009: - TYR's first elections began and were completed on the 27th. Government I *'Reign:' February 1st, 2009 - March 31st, 2009 **'Triumvirate:' Lord Vachon, Lylia Kinkaydia Rose and Kaiser Kent (removed on March 18th) **'Council:' Defense - iKrolm (chasebase resigned, and replaced on March 4th); External Affairs - chefjeff05; and Internal Affairs - jtpizzalover February 6th, 2009: - Service in the recruitment became mandatory. February 25th, 2009: - TYR signed Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice with the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP). - Perfect World resigned from TYR, leaving the position Councilor of Defense vacant. March 4th, 2009: - TYR elected iKrolm of Selenarctos for the position of Councilor of Defense. - Service in the Diplomatic Corps became mandatory. March 5th, 2009: - Viltvodle VI joined TYR. March 6th, 2009: - TYR's new alter-ego is called The Undead Revolution. March 10th, 2009: - Cronus disbanded, nullifying A Greconorseman Proposal. March 18th, 2009: - Triumvirate member Kaiser Kent was removed from his position for being inactive. - TYR passed a group of charter amendments. March 20th, 2009: - The second elections of TYR began and were completed on the 30th. Government II *'Reign:' April 1st, 2009 - May 31st, 2009 **'Regent:' Lord Vachon **'Council:' Defense - iKrolm; External Affairs - LegendoftheSkies (the position was vacant til May 1st); and Internal Affairs - Lylia Kinkaydia Rose April 7th, 2009: - The Great Tech Exchange kicked off. - The Booster Pack program kicked off. May 16th, 2009: - TYR's war flag was born. LegendoftheSkies's gray crayon was tragically broken in the process. NEVAR FORGET. May 21st, 2009: - A TYR Government member (Lanna) rules that a revolution of prodding will start in the alliance on May 22nd 2009. *prods the reader* May 22nd, 2009: - The Prodding Revolution has risen. - TYR welcomes DirtDiver's Fan Club into its family of alter-egos. Government III *'Reign:' June 1st, 2009 - July 31st, 2009 **'Regent:' Lord Vachon **'Council:' Defense - iKrolm; External Affairs - LegendoftheSkies; and Internal Affairs - Lylia Kinkaydia Rose June 1st, 2009: - The alter-egos of TYR has been changed to the Nine Worlds of TYR. June 2nd, 2009: - LegendoftheSkies has declared a Friendship Raid. June 6th 2009: -First Annual Nuke Day Government IV *'Reign:' August 1st, 2009 - September 31st, 2009 **'Regent:' Lord Vachon **'Council:' Defense - iKrolm; External Affairs - LegendoftheSkies (Larry as head diplomat); and Internal Affairs - CreativName August 1st, 2009: - CreativName totally fails at stats August 11th, 2009: - Larry The Sockpuppet becomes new Head Diplomat - Star Gazing becomes assistant to Larry The Sockpuppet - CreativName organizes his first tech deal August 22nd, 2009: - Larry becomes lost under Legend's bed. As far as we know, he is in sockpuppet heaven. He's in a better place. :,( August 23rd, 2009: - CreativName finally remembers to edit the wiki, after just having gotten used to the stats keeping. August-September, 2009: - TYR, to the surprise of many members, comes blazing through stronger than ever after a month of decline and inactivity. - TYR starts renaming its government structure to suit its Viking and Norse style 15 September, 2009: - Star Gazing sends us all to a psychological clinic, after realising how we were affected by.. *shiver* .. her.. 12.. day.. absence*bursts out in tears*. 18 September, 2009 - TYR enters its first war, but not of the usual kind. The recruitment war against TTK will go on from the 18th of September until the 2nd of October. It was organised to encourage activity in both alliances. - TYR signs a very awesome treaty with the Amazon Nation Alliance, "A Picture Says 1,000 Words", drawn in MS Paint by Legend. 25 September, 2009 - Lottario declines the nomination for Chief Awesome Member and Best Pole Dancer. *shock horror thunder and lightning* But we make him enter the election for the latter anyway. - CreativName gets irritated because he has to put at the end of each line.. >_> TYR Links Forum Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Teen Titans